Ella y Yo
by girlgfb94
Summary: este es mi primer finc que subo, y no soy muy buena con los summary, pero espero que entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo un finc que espero que les agrade.**

**y bien como saben Glee no me pertenece **

* * *

**_Ella Y YO_**

Ya Quinn no podía mas tenía que decírselo a Finn, ya no podía con este secreto. Nunca se imagino hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, al único que la apoyo cuando "salió del closet". Pero solo sucedió, fueron los efectos del alcohol le afirmo a Rachel El día siguiente al despertarse teniendo en sus brazos a la novia de su mejor amigo. Y ¿las demás veces? ¿Le echarían la culpa al alcohol, a la lujuria o al amor? Quinn sonrió irónicamente al pensar esa pregunta, porque ella y Rachel sabían la respuesta, pero quisieron olvidarlo. Hasta que un día:

Flash Black.

Todo andaba tranquilo cerca del departamento de Quinn hasta que se oye que alguien llama en la puerta, Quinn va sin muchas ganas a abrir. Cuando abre sin ni una explicación alguien se lanza a su brazos y la besa, Quinn se quedo sorprendida por lo sucedido, ni podía responder al beso por el shock en el que estaba hasta que oyó

**XXX:** Quinn Te amo, perdón por no habértelo dicho, pero estaba confundida

Quinn todavía no podía salir de shock y mas por lo que le había confesado

**XXX:** Di algo, no te quedes en silencio, o es que en realidad tu no sientes lo mismo-dijo muy triste- sabes que fui una tonta en venir a decir estas locuras. y...yo me...mejor me v..voy- lo decía a punto de llorar y dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Quinn al ver que se iba, salió de su shock y la detuvo del brazo

**Quinn:** espera Rachel, no te vayas.

Rachel se voltio con unas lagrimas en los ojos, se veía que estaba triste por el silencio de Quinn

**Quinn:** ¿Pero por qué lloras pequeña?- acercándose a Rachel y limpiándole las lagrimas gentilmente con los pulgares

**Rachel:** Es que fue mala ideal venir aquí a decirte estas lo..locuras, sabiendo que para ti solo soy, sexo.- Todavía llorando y bajando la cabeza

**Quinn:** A ver quién te dijo eso?- levantándole el rostro suavemente- yo en ningún momento dije que para mi eras solo sexo- mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos cafés que la hacían viajar a otro mundo tan solo de míralos.- Tu sabes que eres mucho más que sexo, eres m...

**Rachel:** pero por qué no me correspondiste el beso y por q...-no dejando terminar a Quinn y cuando vio como Quinn sonreía burlonamente.- y ahora te burlas de lo que te estoy diciendo- poniendo una cara de perrito enojado

**Quinn:** hay Rachel es que me da grasia, que tu mentecita toma conclusiones muy rápido, si no te correspondí el beso fue porque estaba muy sorprendida ¿O tu que arias si de repente se te lanzan y te empiezan a besar? ¿Eh?- sonriendo pícaramente.- pero aun con esa mentecita loca que tienes, Te Amo- agarrándole la cadera para acercarla un poco más a ella

**Rachel:** Sabes que Quinn Fabray? eres de lo peor- poniendo sus brazos atrás de la nuca de la otra.- y sabes que mas?- acercándose mas a Quinn.

**Quinn:** Que?- con una voz muy seductora

**Rachel:** que aun así te adoro- y después la beso

Un beso que las dos necesitaban desde que Rachel cruzó la puerta. Pero duro no tanto como ellas querían por la falta de oxigeno y entonses Quinn hablo:

**Quinn:** Que vamos hacer ahora- Lo dijo entre besos- tu sabes que tarde o temprano se lo tendremos que decir.

Rachel de tuvo el beso.

**Rachel:** lo sé pero tengo miedo- alejándose pero sin separarse del abrazo.- no quiero que nadie salga herido

**Quinn:** Rach, si no se lo decimos ahora, esto va ir aumentando, hasta un punto en donde los tres vamos a salir heridos- lo dijo abrasándola con todo el cariño que le tenía. Porque sabía que era lo que más necesitaba Rachel en ese momento

**Rachel:** Lo sé- Aferrándose más al abrazo.

Fin flash back

Un golpe a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y fue a abrirla, ahi estaba Finn con una cara de felicidad que no cabía en el.

Finn: hey Quinn! que milagro que me hayas hablado- Entrando a la casa dirigiéndose junto a Quinn a la sala.

Si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a su amigo, pero era porque no lo podía ver a la cara, sabiendo que Rachel y ella lo estaban engañando.

**Quinn:** Si lose, es que eh estado muy ocupada con en el trabajo-mintiéndole- mmm... no quieres algo para tomar- dirigiéndose a la cocina por que se sentía asfixiada en ese mismo instante.

**Finn:** no me molestaría una cerveza

**Quinn:** y cuéntame por que estas tan feliz?-pregunto entregándole una cerveza a Finn y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

**Finn:** Es algo mío y de Rachel que pronto te enteraras-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Al oír el nombre de Rachel de la voz de Finn. Quinn sintió un malestar en el estomago, no podía pensar en que Rachel y Finn estén juntos o algo similar, nada mas no podía, no podía pensar en un futuro sin Rachel, no la quería lejos de ella. Pero también estaba de intermedia su mejor amigo Finn, al que nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en ahora. Que tenía que hacer? ya no estaba tan segura de decirle la verdad a Finn y que este terminara odiando a Rachel. Todo esto era un embrollo. Sentía que le iba a reventar la cabeza con todo esto.

**Finn:** hey Quinn estas bien?- pasando una mano enfrente de la cara de Quinn, que parecía ida

**Quinn:** eh?-saliendo de sus pensamiento-no, no es nada solo me quede pensando.- dándole una sonrisa un poco falsa.- no te preocupes, ¿perdón pero que me estabas diciendo?

**Finn:** oye, como que alguien te tiene muy distraída amiga- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara

**Quinn:** Si supieras Finn, si supieras.- dijo un poco pensativa.

**Finn:** oohh. Y quien es la afortunada que te robo el corazón jaja.- riéndose de la cara que tenia Quinn en ese momento.- pero ya enserio amiga quién es?- dijo calmando su risa.

**Quinn:** Es una chica que me avienta a una aventura castigada por Dios, pero ella convierte el miedo en amor, aunque ella y yo somos amantes.- decía un poco inconsciente de su palabras.

**Finn:** igual que ustedes Rachel y yo compartimos una vida de eterno amor, Ella es la dama perfecta, toda una belleza y es mi inspiración- lo dijo para darle un poco de ánimo a su amiga.

**Quinn**: si lo sé es una belleza- lo dijo casi en inaudible o eso creía.

**Finn:** Que dijiste?- confuso ya que no había oído muy bien lo que había dicho su amiga

**Quinn:** no nada-un poco nerviosa y intentando regresar a la conversación- Es que amigo ella y yo solo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar este prohibido amor, y aunque sé que tiene dueño yo solo es un sueño y es protegerla de todo.

**Finn:** Hay amiga si que el amor te ha golpeado muy fuerte ahora, y sabes que Quinn lucha por amor- dándole una mirada muy comprensiva y más que todo una mirada de cariño, un cariño de hermanos

**Quinn:** No Finn por favor no me aconsejes en tu posición- dijo agachando la cara, ya no podía ver a la cara a Finn.

**Finn:** Quizás su novio no mande en su corazón- quería reconfortar a Quinn, quien no podía aguantar el llanto.

**Quinn:** no, tú no sabes quién es la víctima en esta situación

**Finn:** Oye Quinn- levantándole la cara desde el mentón con cuidado- Se lo que es el amor y por eso te entiendo y aunque tenga novio no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Quinn.

**Quinn: **Ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación, pero es que la carne nos llamaba, y la cama no hacías una invitación a solo hacer el amor.- recordando cada y una de los momentos junto a Rachel.

**Finn:** Ya te expliqué amiga cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, y ya que el novio entiende que perdió su hembra, ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres. y te repito lucha por amor.

**Quinn:** Enserio quieres saber quién es?- Ya estaba decidida, se lo iba a decir

**Finn:** si- un poco consternado

**Quinn:** bueno es R...

Pero antes de que se lo dijera alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gusta y no me critiquen tan feo es mi primer fanfic que subo. Bueno luego vengo a subir el siguiente cap ¿si es que quieren ustedes?****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdon por tardarme tanto pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca, jeje.**

* * *

**CONTINUACION...**

Quinn hablo desde donde estaba

**Quinn:** entra, está abierto

Desde el pasillo de la entrada se oyó:

**XXX: **oye Quinn porque está el carro de Finn a fue…- no pudo terminar la por la sorpresa de ver a Finn ahí

**Finn: **Rachel mi amor- dijo Finn un poco confundido ya que Rachel le había dicho que iba a visitar a sus padres- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

**Rachel:** yo so..solo vin..vine aa..- no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa

Finn a verla reacción de su novia empezó a sospechar lo peor

**Finn: **porque no me contestas? eh!- Ya se estaba enfadando, porque Rachel no contesto solo agacho la cabeza-aaa! Claro está todo claro me estas engañando? Ehh?-

Finn estaba más que enfurecido y se dirigió a donde estaba Rachel con la cabeza todavía agachada.

**Finn: **dime por favor si me estas engañando por favor- quería contener su furia, pero al ver que Rachel no le contestaba, el se estaba artando y no pudo mas agarro a Rachel de los hombros y la empezó a zarandear- DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CON QUIEN ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO, DIME QUIEN ES EL IMBECIL ESE!? DIMELO!

Quinn al ver eso ya no aguanto mas

**Quinn: **SOY YO!- grito

Finn se separo de Rachel y:

**Finn: **que dijistes?- alejándose de Rachel

Entonces Quinn miro a Rachel pronuncio

**Quinn: **perdón Rachel- lo dijo solo para Rachel, ya que sabia que había la hora de la verdad.

Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a Quinn a los ojos, porque era lo único que la confortaba en ese mismo momento.

**Quinn: **que es conmigo con quien te esta engañando Rachel- lo dijo muy confiada

**Finn:** no, no yo no te creo-dijo casi con unas lagrimas apunto a salir- no, no, no, Rachel dime que no me estas engañando con Quinn?

**Rachel: **perdón Finn, pero con Quinn sentí algo que nunca sentí, sentí lo que es el amor?.- levantando por primera vez la cabeza y con la voz muy clara

**Finn: **perdón? Me pides perdón? No, nada de perdón, yo no las voy perdonar-lo decía con los puños cerrado- ahora entiendo- mirando a las dos- ahora entiendo cuando tu me decias que me decias que te ibas de vacaciones con Santana y Brittany-dirijiedo una mirada a la morena- Pero me mentias solo para irte a revolcar con Quinn, enserio que eres una puta no sabes cuanto te detesto en este momento- lo decía apunto de darle una cachetada a Rachel

Rachel solo cerro los ojos esperando la cachetada pero no llego, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Quinn detenia la muñeca de Finn para que no la golpeara.

**Quinn: **no te atrevas a golpearla- lo decía con una furia que se le veía en los ojos.

**Finn: **ooo… mira ya salió la heroína de la historia- decía soltándose del agarre de Quinn.- Yo te creía mi mejor amiga, pero veo que a la primera oportunidad me distes una pada en el trasero. Las odio a las dos. Saben que yo mejor me voy dirigiéndose a la salida.- pero antes de salir se devolvió- aaa… algo se me olvido, ya te dijo tu amante que esta embaraza-se lo dijo a Quinn- Si como lo oyes, Rachel esta esperando un hijo mio.-Quinn no podía salir de su shock al oir eso. Entonses Finn se dirigió a la salida pero antes se detuvo en donde estaba Rachel desde que había llegado- Y tu no creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, voy hacer todo lo posible para quitarte a bebe.- después de eso se oyo un puertazo.

Y solo se quedaron en esa sala Quinn que todavía no salía de su shock y Racheal que no podía mas con ese silecio.

**Rachel: **Quinn,Quinn di algo porfavor – decía desesperada al verque Quinn solo le quedaba viendo

**Quinn: **no se que decir Rachel- lo decía sentándose en uno de los sillones

**Rachel:** Solo no me digas que me odias por favor.- lo decía llorando

Quinn al ver a llorar a Rachel, se acerca y la abraza.

**Quinn: **no princesa, yo nunca te odiaría, pero me siento traicionara- lo decía triste.- tu me habías prometido que no habías tenido relaciones con Finn desde que me confesantes que me amabas.

**Rachel: **no, Quinn yo nunca te traicione, eso paso antes de ir te a confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos. En ese día estaba muy confundida, no quería aceptar que te amaba y pues pensé que acostándome con Finn te iba olvidar, pero me equivoque, tú no salías de mi cabeza ni de aquí- poniendo la mano de Quinn en donde se encontraba el corazón.- te lo juro Mi Amor.

**Quinn: **te creo cariño, te creo- pegando más a Rachel a su cuerpo, y fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor. Rachel iba bajando sus besos hasta el cuello de Quinn, el cual ella sabia que era su punto débil.

**Quinn**: cariño espe..raa- decía entre gemidos

**Rachel: **no puedo esperar mas amor te necesito ahora- decía, siguiendo besando, lambiendo y dejando marca en el cuello de Quinn.

**Quinn: **por favor bebe espera, no me voi aaa…a tardar mucho- decía entre gemido

**Rachel: **Ok espero, pero luego no te escapas- lo dijo con una sonrisa alejándose un poco

Quinn solo sonrio y se dirijio a coger el teléfono y tecleo un numero.

**XXX: **bueno- se oyo al otro lado

**Quinn: **Punk, soy Quinn

**Punk: **aaa.. Quinn, como has estado? Tanto sin verte

**Quinn: **eh estado bien gracias, te puedo pedir un favor ¿

**Punk: **El que quieras para eso estamos los amigos

**Quinn: **puedes ir a cuidar a Finn. En este momento no nos quiere ver a Rachel ni a mi

**Punk: **Ya se entero?

**Quinn: **si y tengo miedo que cometa una locura, por favor hazme ese favor.

**Punk:** OK , no te preocupes en este momento voy

**Quinn: **gracias Punk, y me puedes hacer otro favor

**Punk:** si

**Quinn: **se que eres de losmejores abogados de Estados Unidos, podrías ayudar a Rachel a que Finn no le quite al bebe.

**Punk: **No sabias que Rachel estaba embaraza, pero no te preocupe también te ayudo en eso

**Quinn:** Gracias Punk, te voy una

**Punk: **Ya me la debes desde ace tiempo jaja

**Quinn: **jaja bueno Bye y gracias

**Punk: **Bye

Y se corta la llamada. Se voltea a ver a Rachel con una sonrisa.

**Rachel: **Gracias- dice feliz por lo que oyó

**Quinn: **no me los agradezcas, yo aria todo lo posible por ver al bebe contigo.

**Rachel: **no, el bebe no va estar conmigo

**Quinn: **pero cómo, pero yo pensé…- un poco concertada

**Rachel: **No va estar conmigo nada mas, va estar con nosotras, Quinn quiero que criemos al bebe-poniendo la mano de Quinn en su vientre.- juntas. Quiero pasar toda la vida contigo cariño

**Quinn: **hay Rachel- no sabía que decir estaba emocionada.- Claro princesa, pasaremos toda la vida junta y si eso no es suficiente, toda la eternidad, te lo prometo.

Y con un beso sellaron esa promesa y un amor que con el transcurso de la vida se va a ser más fuerte.

* * *

**Bueno este el final de un cortito fic. Espero que le haya gustado. pronto regresare con nuevas historias.**

**Pd: Perdon por no actualizar tan rapido, pero en esta semana empesse la Uni, y me tenia muy atareada.**

**Pd 2: Gracias por sus comentarios :D**


End file.
